Polymeric materials such as polyolefins, polyamides, polyacrylonitriles and polyesters are susceptible to static electricity buildup due to their poor conductance. Electrostatic charges can develop during the processing of these materials, especially under conditions of low humidity, so that the charged fibers and filaments cling to mechanical parts, guides, etc., causing operational difficulties and damage to the fibers with the result that inferior fibers are obtained.
In order to facilitate the processing of polyester and polyamide filaments, the fibers are subjected to a surface treatment with one or more chemical finishing agents to minimize the static electricity buildup. Such surface treatments are only effective for short periods, however, and when the fibers are used in carpeting or for wearing apparel the static charge build-up can be annoying.
It would be highly advantageous and useful to have antistatic agents for use with polymeric materials which in addition to serving as processing aids during spinning and weaving also prevent the accumulation of electrical charges on the finished products during use, i.e., provide permanent antistatic protection. Such an antistat must necessarily have good compatibility with the polymeric material and be able to withstand repeated drycleanings and/or launderings.
In an effort to provide permanent antistatic protection for fibers and filaments, poly(alkylene ethers) have been blended with the polymers prior to melt-spinning. Ester-terminated poly(alkylene ethers) have been incorporated in polyolefins and polyesters, also. Ethoxylated triglycerides of hydroxystearic acid have also been suggested for use in polyamides to give rapid dissipation of electrostatic charges. None of these antistatic agents have been completely acceptable, however. Either the antistats are not resistant to repeated washing and drycleaning, they significantly decrease the antisoiling properties and/or dyeability of the polyester or they significantly reduce other important chemical or physical properties of the polymer.